With conventional pneumatic tires mounted to a recreational vehicle (RV), there is a problem of improving a wet performance in addition to an off-road performance (such as a mud performance and a snow performance). Note that as a conventional pneumatic tire having an off-road performance, the technology described in Japanese Patent No. 4350103B is known.